User talk:IGaveUpCrackForThis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, IGaveUpCrackForThis! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:ScriptSupervisorCreditMisspelled.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 04:40, January 10, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 11:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Archduk3, Thank you. When I clicked on the images last night, it never took me to a page in which I could enter the copyright. I was just now able to do so, and have referenced the correct Paramount/CBS copyright. Thanks again for your patience. :-) :IGaveUpCrackForThis 01:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem, though it is important to remember to add a citation and category as well. This helps us find the images later, as well as knowing where they come from in the first place. Using one of the series episode templates, like , automatically places the image into the categories for the episode and series. Figuring out any other categories an image may need ends to just be an issue of looking at a similar image and seeing what categories it's in. Either way, thanks for getting back to this. :) - 01:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, again, Archduk3. :-) I have added a uniform description with the citation at the end and have added the category which references the specific TOS show. I just put a new one on the page because it, too, has the misspelled credit. Please don't hesitate to let me know if I missed something on this new one. I hope I got it all correct this time. I read though the category list and didn't see anything specific to the end credits, script supervisors or typographcial errors, which is why I categorized them back to the show itself. Thanks again!!!! You were a great help! :IGaveUpCrackForThis 05:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The episode citation will place the image into the correct category for the episode, which are in the category for the series. Sorry if that wasn't clear before. The only other thing was the title card image category. It should be noted that all image categories will have the same format for the name, like "Memory Alpha images (title cards)" or "Memory Alpha images (Constitution class (refit) starships)". - 09:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh, I'll get it right eventually. LOL I don't have time this morning, but I'll go back and correct those when I get home from work this evening. Thanks again for your help on all of this! There are a lot of things, especially corrections, that I've been wanting to add for over a year. Once I get in line with your formatting, I hope to be able to contribute a lot more than misspelling images to this INCREDIBLE site. :IGaveUpCrackForThis 14:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, those things are already corrected on the images. You can take a look at them now to get a good idea of how they should be formatted in the future. When it comes to images, the best thing to do is (as Archduk3 noted above) find something similar and copy its style. -- sulfur 14:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Archduk3, sulfur, I have stopped uploading the images because I am seeing a trend in the TOS credits. I currently have saved 8 screen captures from the first 24 episodes of TOS Season 1. I am concerned about uploading the other 6 because I'm starting to feel this is redundant and wonder what I should do at this point. So I am hoping to get some advice or suggestions from you. I just don't think it makes sense at this point to continue using MA's diskspace for HD images of basically the same thing. I'm wondering if I should get rid of the images altogether and just add a text bullet item to the episode page describing the credits spelling error. Thoughts? IGaveUpCrackForThis 18:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You could simply cut out the misspelling in each episode, create a collage of all of them stacked in order, and then upload that. We can credit it to each episode and use it on each page without having to have separate images for each one. You could also upload them to a photobucket account (or something similar) and I can collage them for you if you don't have the time or software. It is worth mentioning, but we don't need all the images when one will do. - 19:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC)